


Advance Notice

by supergreak



Category: Shadow of the Templar - M. Chandler
Genre: Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergreak/pseuds/supergreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected snogging!  Really, there's not much plot past that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advance Notice

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who haven't read the SotT series, Simon is a high-ranking FBI agent and Jeremy is the world's best thief.   
> If you've read Templar, this is milder than that.

__His phone went off, right in the middle of a meeting with Upstairs. Just a text message, two words and a time: Lincoln Memorial, 4PM. Simon glanced at his watch. Fuck, that was in twenty minutes! What was the bastard expecting, time travel? Flight? Regardless, Simon made some excuse about his (non-existent)sister being in the hospital(really, she was "in the hospital" all the time. He had to find another excuse soon) and split, taking the stairs down to the parking lot two at a time and sprinting to his truck. He broke a few minor speed laws(but who followed those, anyway?) and pulled up to the Memorial, sprinting across the lawn and up to the Old Guy. As he stepped up, past the pillars, he was spun around and slammed against the concrete. He was pressed against the pillar, mouth practically _mauled_ as a knee thrust between his and a hand gripped his hair, the other bunching his t-shirt. The hard, if narrower, chest pressed against his was heaving by the time they broke apart, and Simon dropped his head to lean on the other man's as he caught his breath.

"Honestly, Archer. Give a guy some warning!"

"Well, Simon" Jeremy drawled. "What did you expect? A peck on the cheek?"

Simon snorted. "Missed me that much?"

Jeremy stepped back and cracked his neck. "Well, that's my official purpose in this country, at the moment. So indeed, I missed you that much."

"Sure. And why else are you here?"

"Just a bit of a secret." Jeremy leaned in, bit Simon's ear sharply, whispered softly. "I most definitely wasn't the source of this, but Homeland's precious Starburst project needs a serious security upgrade. Their guards are lax, cameras nonexistent, and a fifth grader could get through their perimeter. I just happened to stop by on my way to Canada-"

This earned another snort from Simon. "Why the fuck do you care? If word gets out that you tipped us off-"

Jeremy's continued in a calm voice, as if he were talking about the weather. "A certain man in Kenya desperately wants to acquire the Starburst and aim it at this city." He licked a stripe behind Simon's ear, summoning a moan. "Besides, no one knows that I know. Overheard a conversation while working. If your entire city gets blown to smithereens, my FBI file goes active again without you, and I'll have to deal with the…great inconvenience of avoiding your law enforcement officers again. Wouldn't want that, so there you are."

Simon reached up and held Jeremy's face, biting his lip _hard_ before sucking on it, on Jeremy's tongue, battling for dominance as the kiss took over once more. They carried on, ignoring the tourists passing through, for something between "a few minutes" and "a really long time".

But once, when they paused for breath, Simon said under his breath, "I wouldn't like it if you were blown to smithereens, either."

And for Jeremy, that made it worth all the effort. 


End file.
